Mr. Morris
Mr. Morris is a character present within mostly all of the storylines. He is the main character of the series, and is named after, and based on, the creator of the 169PD universe, whilst also being associated with the M6D pistol from Halo: Combat Evolved, the M7 SMG from Halo 2, and the MP5 from Grand Theft Auto Vice City. His voice is based on the scout from Team Fortress 2. History Mr. Morris grew up in a small neighborhood in Alberta as the younger of two siblings. He was diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome at an early age, which had given him the ability to learn anything technical and technological much quicker than most others, at the cost of any sociability skills. During his short time in the prairie province, he was an innocent and curious boy, with no ill will towards anyone, though with a somewhat contrarian attitude to a small number of things. Later in his life, he had moved to Toronto, Ontario with his family. During his stay, things went along as normal, though he was first introduced to PC and video games at this time. However, his social ineptitude hindered him slightly, as he perceived the teasing and messing about from some of his peers as hostile, which resulted in at least one potential scuffle. Due to this supposed casting out, he felt more at home playing games on the PC, and later some consoles. Being on the internet also slowly corrupted his innocence, though he still found anything sexual to be very repulsive. For a while, he had been chatting with a friend named Vanessa from across the border, since they had some shared interests. Wartime Mr. Morris was drafted into the Military Juggernaut project due to his impressive technical skills. He was assigned to Sierra Team, where he met the other members of his crew. His first deployment was during the Second Korean Uprising in 2008. At first, he followed the orders of Sergeant Joe Johnson, while also overworking the Mark V armor to where repairs needed to be performed monthly. Over time, he grew more and more psychotic as he had never been in a combat scenario in his life. When the switch to the Mark VI had been enforced on most operatives, the situation got exponentially worse. The advanced movement and much improved mobility made him more dangerous, as he would rush into combat and use his enhanced power to annihilate any opposing forces' men, usually by way of bladed weapons. Several KPA bodies were found eviscerated, mauled, cut apart, or dismembered due to his insanity. On the other hand, he made an effort to make sure any innocent individuals were brought to safety, and that his fellow operatives were in good condition, examples being Operation Nukerrito and Operation Firestorm. In addition, he would switch roles every so often, and he would assist Joe in long range missions, albeit with an overpowered sniper rifle for such a task. He also had a slowly growing relationship with Satomi, an operative of Foxtrot Team. During the tail end of the war, he had stormed the office of Kim Jong Il, who had announced that his country had surrendered upon the Canadian specialist's arrival. After the war, he had been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel for his overworking efforts, landing him as commander of his team, as well as receiving the working prototype of the Mark VII armor system. Operation Pandora He was tasked with the retrieval of the Pendorian Toybox, which was in the hands of a member of Seventh Wing. However, after the box had been opened, he had been sucked inside the world, which was under threat by Lord Veluron. He soon sought to free the residents of the Toybox World from the evil sorcerer's curse by collecting the 8 relics and storming his fortress. After his victory over Veluron, he was granted permission to take one of the relics along with him to the outside world. Ultimately, he chose the Electro-Blade, as it had been bound to his soul after withstanding its power. Personality For the most part, Mr. Morris is a relatively neutral and technical man with a powerful and analytical mind. On occasion, he can be a little cocky, and sometimes has exaggerated reactions in comparison to his team. His temper is very short, and he is very easily infuriated, which can spell danger as his lack of social skills leads him to resort to violence on occasion. He is also fairly socially awkward, considering his mental condition. Equipment ] Mr. Morris' equipment is the most varied of the cast. His primary weapon is the FN F2000, though he does use a heavily modified NTW-20 on occasion, and has used other rifles, like the HK416, G36C, MK8 ECR, and Keltek RFB. His secondary, and possibly weapon of choice, is an MP5A3 with the navy trigger group. He has also used the MP7, P90 (his car gun), and MAC-10 on some occasions as well. For his sidearms, he started off with a PT 24/7 chambered for .45 ACP, which he switched to a Walther PPQ45 in 2015. Both pistols are equipped with a scope mounted on a rail. He also carries a backup sidearm, the P226, for times when his main sidearm failed, or was too powerful with the .45 Super ammo he used. Before Operation Pandora, his melee weapon was a simple Ka-Bar knife, until he acquired the Electro-Blade, which is his current melee weapon of choice. The Electro-Blade gives him electromagnetic powers which he can only use for a short time before his head starts hurting from overuse, as well as making him mostly immune to electrical attacks. Vehicles His main vehicle of choice is a heavily modified 2003 Lotus Esprit V8 with a new dual clutch gearbox with paddle shifters, a modified Ferrari V8, refreshed interior, all wheel drive, and plasma cannon system. He also keeps a P90 in the driver door for emergency uses, and he can remove the passenger seat for errands if need be. Physical traits Mr. Morris is classified as a middleweight, with a slight emphasis on speed. His overall strength is a slight bit below average, though he has the best mobility out of his team. He also has an incredibly powerful mind, which combined with his powered armor allows him to maneuver with precision. Outside of the armor, his slight lack of fine motor skills is much more evident. Thanks to the electrical powers of the Electro-Blade, his skin is slightly rougher than normal. Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:ANSO Operatives Category:Canadians Category:Power Armor Operatives Category:Middleweights